Last Thank You
by Sapphire SilverScythe
Summary: "Next time you fight another 'big ugly', try to bring someone with you." He was the only friend she ever had, and she will never lose him... Even if it means losing her own life. Read & Review! Thanks, God bless.


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot I randomly thought about. Your reviews will be highly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AdventureQuest.**

* * *

**Last Thank You**

"Finally, I have you…" Drakath chuckled as he walked to and fro in front of his prisoner. "You may think you're a hero, but you're still just a lowly BattleOn villager."

The man in front of him tried to free himself, but the chains were too tight. "You can't win Drakath! You will never win! We can easily defeat a dirt-bag like you! You're weak!"

"Ha-ha! Well, aren't we judgmental? If I were you, I will remember that I hold the key to you and your town's future. I can kill you anytime."

"I don't care if you kill me! They're coming after you, joined forces!"

The Chaos Champion gave his hostage a suspicious grin. "Let's just see…"

Snapping his fingers, he called the masked girl standing behind him. "Alexandra, I have a task for you."

Fear crept through the prisoner's veins, but he realized that he must not show he's afraid. Because that's not how heroes are supposed to behave.

Drakath smirked. "Kill him."

The mysterious girl approached the tied man, and raised her dagger—ready to stab her next victim.

The boy's eyes widened, but suddenly, his sight set upon the girl's. He noticed that her eyes were purple, and he knew that he had already seen it before…somewhere…

"Xan?" he whispered.

Surprised, the lass stopped. "W-what did you just call me?"

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Come on! Die already!" _

_The adventurer yelled repeatedly at the monster she estimated to be more or less five times a tall as her. She charged sword-like staff at it with all her strength, but like the result fifteen minutes ago, the beast didn't at least have a scratch._

_She thought that the giant would be dead by now. Unfortunately, she thought wrong._

_Her eyesight is slightly fading out. She could really use some help now, but nobody else was in that place aside from her. Her wounds continued to multiply, but she went on casting spells._

_The monster gave her a strong attack, and she finally fell on her knees._

_Breathing deeply, she tried to get up, setting her eyes on the gigantic fiend in front of her, raising its enormous arms-ready to finish her off. _

_If she's going to die now, she will be ready. She had known and had been waiting for this day to come._

_Suddenly, a figure covered with iron plates rose, defending the helpless girl with its strong, golden axe._

"_Better pick on somebody your own size!" he says as he landed his axe on the giant's head._

_With a loud thug, the monster fell lifeless on the ground._

_The boy promptly turned to the wounded girl behind him._

"_Are you alright?" It was Artix, probably the most prominent Paladin in that place. He offered help to the bruise-stained young woman, but the girl rejected his offer. She said she could do it herself. With all her might, she tried to stand up._

_She failed though._

"_Yes… Yes, I'm…fine…" she said between coughs._

"_You shouldn't be fighting that monster alone, you know," Artix continued with a smile, "It's dangerous."_

"_I could do it alone." The girl wiped her dirty face with her sleeves._

"_Oh really?" he answered back sarcastically. "I like our confidence, but face it, you nearly died."_

"_Who are you? And what are you doing here?" she replied crossly at her rescuer._

_He smirked._

"_Can I at least get a 'thank you'?"_

_The adventurer just rolled her eyes. _

_The Paladin helped her get up. "Hi. I'm Artix."_

"_Xandra." The girl answered, shaking Artix's offered hand._

"_It's nice to meet you, Xandra!" It was Artix's usual response to somebody who just introduced themselves. "I was on my way to BattleOn when I heard a scream. Next time you fight another 'big ugly', try to bring someone with you."_

"_Yeah. Sure."_

_Artix examined the girl quickly. Well, one thing's for sure—she really looks tortured._

_She wears a dirty robe that looks ages old, with scratches and patches in its sleeves. It had with it an old hood; which looks like it had been used for generations. The girl's hands looked crooked and weak, and bruises were everywhere in her body. Her right hand held her left arm tightly, and blood dripped down her clothing. She looks like she had been on a quest for a long time._

"_Why don't you come with me? I could find priests who could heal you in town…"_

"_No. I can heal myself."_

"_No. No you can't. I think it's better if you come with me."_

"_No!" Xandra insisted. "Stop helping me!"_

"_Come on, you can't possibly survive here in that condition. This place is full of chaotic creatures…"_

"_Yes I can. Now leave me alone and get lost… Argh!" More blood dripped from her shoulders. _

_Artix went to her. "Yeah right. I'm sorry missy, but whether you like it or not, I'm taking you to BattleOn."_

_She finally fell unconscious, and Artix carried her on his arms._

_~o~o~o~_

_Hours later…_

"_Thanks Warlic." Artix thanked the blue mage who cured Xandra. Warlic smiled and went out._

"_She's not ugly after all," he realized aloud as he looked carefully at sleeping Xandra._

_The girl wears a black robe, and maybe, if all the dirt in it disappears, it will look beautiful. Behind that dark hood, Xandra hid her fair complexion, perfectly sculpted nose and lips, and her long, messy, brown hair._

_Her eyes were still closed that time, which shows her long eyelashes, and by the time she woke up, it revealed her big, purple eyes._

"_Where am I?" she sat up quickly._

"_As I told you earlier, I'm taking you to BattleOn."_

_There was silence, until Xandra spoke._

"_Why are you helping me?"_

_Artix looked back confused. "Why did I help you?" he laughed. "Well, it's my job. I defend the weak."_

"_First of all, I'm not weak—"_

"_And obviously," he continued, "You needed help."_

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

"Xan. I called you Xan."

"A—Artix?" the masked girl replied as she removed her mask.

The prisoner smiled. "Yes."

The girl continued gazing at him. It was him. The man who saved her from certain death. The man who stayed with her. The man whose pranks are getting a little old, but never failed to make her laugh. The man she left, because she believed that she's destined to do something. The man who showered her with happiness and satisfaction she never thought was humanly possible. It _was_ him.

"Alexandra!" Drakath roared. "Kill him!"

And like what any other girl would do, she let go of the dagger.

"No," she replied coldly.

"Are you saying you're disobeying me?"

"Yes."

The Chaos lord grabbed her by the arm. "You must remember that you sold your soul to me. You _will_ do whatever I tell you to!"

"No…"

"Remember what Paladins did to you! Kill him!"

Xandra just stood there. There's no way she'll kill this one.

"Fine, then I'll do it myself!" Drakath charged towards the grief-stricken boy, pointing his sword towards him.

The steel struck something. But it wasn't Artix. It was Xandra.

With blood on her lips, she whispered. "I know...what Paladins...did to me. Those freaks... You know Drakath, I'll kill them...even if it's the last thing I'll do." Her frail look gave a genuine smile for the first time. "But this one...he's different. So I won't kill him."

The lass fell on the ground gently.

"Hey Artix…" she tried to catch her breath. "Thank you."

**_~~End~~_**


End file.
